Wallace/Games/Quotes/ORAS
Sootopolis City :"My name is Wallace. I'm this town's Gym Leader. I've also been entrusted with the protection of the Cave of Origin. This drought /downpour is being caused by a power emanating from the Cave of Origin. That is the Blue Orb /Red Orb . I see. Follow me." :"There is nothing to fear. The Blue Orb /Red Orb he/she bears… Its ancient powers will protect both the boy/girl and his/her Pokémon." :"Yes. The energy overflowing from the Cave of Origin just now… It is the same energy that gives Groudon its power… With the Blue Orb, which contains the power to suppress that… It should be possible to calm the rage of this flood of magma. Of course the Blue Orb's power alone will not lead you to where Groudon waits. You will not reach Hoenn's Core that way. Use the suit that you were just given. With that, it will finally become possible to stand up against the forces of nature." :"Yes. The energy overflowing from the Cave of Origin just now… It is the very energy that gives Kyogre its power. With the Red Orb, which contains the power to suppress that, it should be possible to calm the force of this great flood. Of course the Red Orb's power alone will not lead you to where Kyogre waits. You will not reach Hoenn's Core that way. Use the suit that you were just given. With that, it will finally become possible to stand up against the forces of nature." :"No man or woman from Sootopolis is permitted to enter the Cave of Origin." :"But you must go, together with your Blue Orb. You must go regardless of what waits for you inside that cave…" :"But you must go. Together with your Red Orb. You must go regardless of what awaits you inside that cave…" ;Sootopolis Gym * Before battle :"Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Wallace. The Gym Leader of Sootopolis City. There's something about you… A difference in your demeanor… I think I sense that in you. What happened inside the Cave of Origin, and what you did there… Our upcoming battle will make that all clear. Now, show me. Show me the power you wield with your Pokémon. And I, in turn, shall present you… with a performance of illusions in water… '''by me and my Pokémon!'"'' * Being defeated :"Bravo!" * After being defeated :"I realize now your authenticity and magnificence as a Pokémon Trainer. I find much joy in having met you and your Pokémon. You have proven yourself worthy of the Rain Badge. Accept it. Having that Badge assures you full obedience of all your Pokémon to every command you make." :"And so you never forget the battle we shared…" :"'''Here…'"'' :"The HM I have given you contains . It allows you to smash into an opponent with the force required to climb a waterfall itself. Yes, it is a mighty move… And yet it also has a certain elegance and can sometimes cause opponents to flinch. Now, with the power of the Rain Badge, you will become able to use this HM move, Waterfall, to scale walls of cascading water. Many paths are open to you now. One path would take you to the Pokémon League. It is the goal that all Trainers in Hoenn aspire to reach after obtaining all eight Gym Badges. If that is the path you chose, then you must find your way to the island said to be the most remote in Hoenn: . But if it is a different path you seek, and you would rather pursue Pokémon and a completed Pokédex… The rumors that reach me on the wind whisper that Professor Birch in has created a more powerful Pokédex. Visit him, obtain this new technology, and I have little doubt you will encounter more diverse Pokémon than ever before. …I will hope that a bright future waits for you, whatever path it is you choose." * After becoming Champion :"You have even surpassed Steven… I am disappointed at my inability to find any fitting words to offer you—you, standing now at the summit of all Hoenn Trainers. I look forward to the day when we battle once again." Wallace/Games/Quotes/ORAS/Delta Episode|Delta Episode Wallace/Games/Quotes/ORAS/Post-Delta Episode|Post-Delta Episode